The Diner Sessions Part 2
by tmpayne
Summary: We see the continuation of the dating relationship leading up to a surprising ending. Disclaimer:  I don't own Bones, so therefore I make no money from my work.  I only get personal satisfaction.


**Chapter 6 Understanding Family**

We continued to work together well in the months following our personal confessions. We remained ever the professionals in the lab but when then lab was behind us, we were exploring deeper and deeper into our fledgling relationship. I realized the line I had drawn years ago was a foolish thing. Drawing that line closed the door for so long on the idea of me ever knowing Temperance the way I know Bones. There was a lot more to her than I ever thought.

My morning began with a morning phone call from Bones to remind me what time it was. I looked over to see that I would be running late this morning. The second call came from the FBI advising me of some unidentified remains found in a secret tomb on a recently dead millionaire's estate. We arrived on the sight ready to work. She had always been good at compartmentalizing her personal life from her work life. She looked into the makeshift tomb to see if she could make out anything but the wave of her hand spoke volumes in regards to where we were headed next. Back at the lab she examined the remains carefully and told me what she could see.

"The remains are female. She was about 40 at the time of death. Her remains showed no obvious signs of trauma. I will be by your office later when I have a name for the victim." She said professionally all the while trying to hide the change in her demeanor around select members of the squint squad.

I informed her that I would be off questioning different employees, while she disinterred the remains from the make shift tomb.

My morning consisted of questioning the employees of the estate about the remains. I only could tell them that the victim was about 40 at the time of death and that the victim was female. None of the employees could recall any women who worked there that could have matched that description. I left my card and let them know to call me whenever they could tell me anything.

I was greeted around noon with Bones beautiful smiling face and file in her hand. I know that the smile was for me but I could detect that underneath it all, she was upset by its contents. Thanks to my loving guidance she had become a little less cold fish and a little more warm.

"Our victim is Rochelle Maynard, she went missing ten years ago. She was 40 at the time of her disappearance and a maid for the man who owned the estate. The MP file also said that she left behind 2 kids when she went missing. They were teenagers then and they never heard from her again after the disappearance. I called them to let them know what we found." She told me in her autopilot tone of voice.

Knowing Bones the way I did, I knew that she would ultimately need me. I simply let her know I was there should she need me.

She only nodded and offered the weak smile to show me how much she appreciated the gesture. The interview was a difficult one to say the least because these adults were once children who actually believed themselves abandoned. My news had changed their outlook on the events of the past. They told me that their mother feared for her safety at times because she always felt watched. She never really elaborated why to them but they believed that something was wrong and that their mother was in mortal danger.

I returned to Bones' office greeted with an exhausted smile. God she is beautiful even if when she was exhausted , I thought to myself. She looked physically tired but I could see the emotional exhaustion.

"I got the cause of death from Cam today. It appears that she was poisoned with Arsenic that she ingested at some point during her employment at the estate. It appears that she had Arsenic poisoning. We don't know exactly how yet, but I am sure it has to be somewhere on the estate grounds? She said responding to my facial expressions that prompted her to go on.

I heard my cell phone ring and I answered it. One of the employees had located a yellowed letter dated about the time frame of disappearance and death of our victim. In the letter, the wife of the millionaire admitted to poisoning her slowly out of suspicion that she was having an affair with her husband. She realized how high the penalty would be if anyone discovered the body. She had made a makeshift tomb for Rochelle and buried her in the abandon well. A manicured lawn near an ornate flower garden served as an excellent cover so well that no one suspected a thing. Not long after the death of Rochelle, the millionaire's wife took her own life in an overdose of pain killers she had on hand.

I called the kids back over to Hoover Building to fill them in on the latest developments in the case. The looks of relief on their faces were plenty for me to feel like justice had been done. Bones came into conference room not long before my debrief was done. Bones graciously offered to assist the family in any way she could in regards to the burial and funeral costs for their mother. The graciously accepted but they were in shock that this award winning author and anthropologist would offer such a service. Without going into great detail, she told them of her story and the reason that she could feel some sympathy for this grieving family.

It was about that time again when I stood in that old familiar doorway using my usual cue to let her know I was famished. She was wrapping up her end of this case and I could see the kind of toll it had taken on her. Without a word, I grabbed her coat and helped her put it on. I shut off the light and we were on our way to the diner of some well deserved unwind time and some good food.

I hated seeing her like this and told her so. I tried to get her to open up to me so that maybe some relief might come. I was very aware that this case brought back some unpleasant and painful memories for her. I wanted to know what was going on in her head. The pain and anguish she tried so hard to hide was more painful for me to watch. It genuinely worried me.

"Booth, It was hard for me to see the look of relief on their face. I can remember that look because I once had the same look when my mother's remains showed up in Limbo. There is a certain amount of relief in knowing that you were not abandoned out of carelessness. It is good to know when it was out of love. At least they knew finally that their mother never ran out on them but was a victim of someone's paranoia." She said finally opening up the way she had not all week.

I always had been aware of Tempe's feeling of inadequacy. She showed it despite all her attempts to hide it behind all her accomplishments. I knew it came from a lack of having a normal family to grow up with. I reminded her that she would always have family as long as she had me, Parker, and our happy family of squints. I was quick to remind her that she could never ever lose me.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek as her way of saying thank you for the reminder. Ever the gentleman, I let her enter the diner before I did. I was grateful for the fact that around this time of night the rest of the squints preferred the atmosphere of the Founding Fathers. In the diner, we were free to eat in peace and discuss what was on our minds.

"You know Booth, you have always seemed like family to me in a way. I have had very few people in this life that have sacrificed so much for my sake. You have never asked for anything in return. You have been teaching me all these years how to show love and made me realize that love is not some kind of baseless emotion or an anthropological impossibility." She said as she pushed her plate away letting me know that she was done eating.

I reminded her that I had always felt the same. I knew we had never been married. We had just barely started dating. I would do the same that thing for the woman I would spend my life with. I wanted her to know and understand that. I viewed this relationship as something very serious and very permanent. I wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Keep doing that Seeley, you aren't getting rid of me, even if you wanted to." She smiled acknowledging my heartfelt confession in a new way even for her.

I called for the ticket from the waitress and let Bones pay the tip. Hand-in-hand we walked out the door for the night. As the evening ritual went, I got her into the cab with a light kiss and a good night. I wanted to try more but now was not the time for that.

BRENNAN'S POV

The months after our admissions seemed to fly by fast. To Booth's credit, he was able to compartmentalize his work and personal life quite well. Around the lab, it was strictly professional so that no one would be the wiser, but I have increasingly enjoyed the time we spent at the Royal Diner at dinner time. The working relationship was working very well and so was the off-hours relationship we were building. This case somehow made me realize what I have always had and what I was building.

The remains found in a flower garden on a millionaire's property turned out to the be the remains of a mother of two teenagers who had gone missing ten years ago. The case touched a nerve because I had been there. I remembered how I felt when I had learned about my mother's fate. I found out that her remains had been in the Jeffersonian all these years. Her murder had brought some closure to my life. I had spent years wondering what happened to her.

Booth could see the look on my face when I dropped off the file to his office. I tried to smile to let him know that I was happy to see him but my best smile could not hide the emotional exhaustion that was experiencing. He looked me in the eyes and let me know that he was genuinely worried about me.

"Look Bones, I know this case could be a tough one and if you need me around to get through it, you know where I will be okay." He said sounding truly worried about my state of mind.

I only reassured him that I would be fine and not to worry about me. I did all I could to get through this case considering how personal it became to me. When Booth had finished telling the now-grown children what had happened to their mother, I came into the room to offer my condolences and to also offer my financial help if they wanted it. They looked so surprised that I would offer to help bury someone that was a complete stranger to me. To offset the shock, I explained my experience in the broadest of terms so that they could understand why.

Booth came to my office and helped me put my jacket on before we left for our evening ritual. Along the way we found time to talk about what was off limits in the office because of the audience of coworkers we had to deal with.

"Bones, I really do hate seeing you like this. Maybe if you talk to me you might feel a little better. I am sure that this brought up some rather unpleasant memories for you. I would really like you to tell me what is going on in your head." Booth said lovingly honest.

I found it hard to see their facial expressions. I remembered displaying that same expression when we learned about my mother's fate. I told him that there was a certain amount of relief in knowing that a kid was not abandoned for selfish reasons. My mother, like theirs, disappeared trying to protect her kids. Despite the personal satisfaction I felt for bringing another mother home, I felt a certain amount of pain too. It was too bad that their mother had been a victim of paranoid and delusional wife. I would think that a greater sense of justice would have been felt if they could have confronted the murderer face-to-face.

"I know Tempe that sometimes you feel bad that you don't have a family like most people. I know you remember what I told you about having more than one family. Although you lacked a normal family when you were young, you have a family now. You have me, Parker, and the squints to look to as family. The best part about this family is that you can never ever lose me. You could never get rid of me." Booth reassured me emphasizing my given name instead of the nickname I had lived with for the last 6 years of working together.

I merely smiled and kissed his cheek so that he knew just how much I appreciated his reassurance. I could recall many years in my past that I felt completely alone if not for the love of science and discovery.

I told Booth that he always seemed like family. I pointed out how much he had sacrificed for me with no expectation of anything in return. I informed him that he had been a great teacher to me. He showed me through his personal example how to love. He revealed love as more than some useless emotion or some chemical reaction in the brain that could not be trusted. I forgot to tell him he showed me how to love and how to receive love.

"I could say the same about you. I know we are not married and we are just now barely dating, but I would do the same thing for the woman I spent the rest of my life with. I want you to know that. What we are sharing now I take very seriously and I see it as very permanent. What I feel about you now won't change. You could not get rid of me if you tried." Booth reassured me with the look in his eyes and the touch of his hand in mine.

I reminded him that if he kept saying things like that, he would never get rid of me. Booth called the waitress for the ticket and I put a generous tab down on the table. He took my hand and out the door we went in the same fashion. Almost like a comfortable ritual, he made sure I got in the cab and offered me a tender light kiss. I got the distinct feeling that he wanted more than that. I wanted more also but we both went with the better judgment.

For right now, any further not strengthen our relationship. We both knew that it might very well hurt it. I knew we would both know when the time was right.

**Chapter 7 Nothing Stays Secret **

**Spoilers include Pain in the Heart and Death in the Saddle.**

I started my morning with some hot coffee and fried eggs at our table alone. This table seemed to work miracles that I never thought possible. I realized how many secrets that these chairs and table knew. It was then that a single thought occurred to me. The past few wonderful months would not remain secret for long. I heard my phone ring that same way when it was time to get to work. I ate what was left of my breakfast and drank what was left of my coffee. I smiled as I paid the bill and left a generous tip. The waitress told me to tell Bones hi for her, smiling in a knowing way that would have left anyone else uncomfortable. I think her name was Norma. She did look like an aged Marilyn Monroe.

I swung by the Jeffersonian to get Bones and be on the road. Angela's eyes seemed to be brighter since her marriage. What she had been observing in the last months only made it all the more blinding. Angela seemed to be giving a coded message that I was now figuring out. My reaction to the code was a smile that said "Don't even say a word."

I explained to her that some remains had been discovered in the basement of a house scheduled to be demolished due to newly passed Eminent Domain law to get rid of blight. I told her that they the remains had been there for some time. We arrived to the sight of yellow crime scene tape and a small bunch of local police officers. We flashed our badges and went on through. Watching her work always amazed me. Her brilliance only made me love her more. As she squinted at the remains, she determined that the remains were female, early twenties, and had been there for some time.

The squint squad was not far behind after the determination was made. The remains were taken back to the Jeffersonian for further examination. Bones went to do her thing on the bones with the squints and I was back in my office making calls about the house while I waited for identification of remains.

The house's last owner before it had been abandon was a man by the name of Norman Wiler. He had passed away about five years ago and there had been no one to take over the property. As a result of his death, it fell into disrepair. There was no indication of a daughter or wife, so I knew this case would really come out interesting for me.

Bones walked into the office with the file in hand and a professional smile. Around the office our behavior was 200% professional. She handed me the file, knowing that I would not have to read it because she was going to tell me anyway.

"The name of our victim is Patricia Rae Battling. She disappeared April of 1988 and no one had seen her since. She was 20 when she disappeared. She was a student at Georgetown University studying education. That is all we found out about her so far. The MP files listed her parents as Joseph and Rayann Battling in Sherwood, MI." Bones rattled off as she always did when the identification came.

After contacting the parents in Michigan, we found out that her parents had basically disowned her when they found out a secret she had kept from them for years. Patricia had let it known that she was a lesbian, which in the late eighties was not something to be without catching grief.

The family asked why we were calling about that issue and I could tell he was getting ready to hang up. I told him that her remains had been found and that we were investigating a murder. The other end of the phone seemed to go deathly silent for a moment. I heard the sigh of shock. In the interview with the parents, I also learned who her partner was back then. Her partner turned out to be a currently professor at Georgetown University. She had been the daughter of a preacher and that is where this case seemed to flow almost too easily. The man who owned the house had been her father.

"My father was so upset when he caught me with Patricia. That was when he turned violent. I had never seen him so upset to the point of violence. In his self-righteous anger, threw an item that was on the wall at her. He hit her in the head and she fell to the floor instantly. I ran to see if she was still breathing but I found her to be dead. He hid the body in the crawl space for 20 or so years. I was the one who laid out the body so that she could be buried like the decent person she was." The woman confessed. I could tell that the secret she had kept all those years had taken its toll because her body language showed relief and peace.

The case was satisfying for the main reason that a missing person had been found. Surely God punished the man responsible in a way that we could not dole out here on earth. I could not comprehend how anyone who served God in any denomination of Christianity could take the life of someone else out merely for living a life style different from theirs. Bones seemed to read me far too easy these days. She knew that this case bothered me a little and to her credit, she did not say a thing about religion.

I left my office and headed over the Jeffersonian to pick up Bones for our case closing ritual. As usual she was tying up her end of the case and for the first time in a long time, she gave me the 1 second signal. When she walked up to me, her beautiful, ocean deep eyes conveyed genuine concern for me and how I was feeling. I could feel her hand on my shoulder and that was comforting. I would have taken her hand and led her out of that office that way. We knew better than that.

"Booth, are you okay?" she asked me lovingly.

I revealed to her how this case upset me. The case made me wonder about my own religious faith. It also served as an obvious warning and reminder that nothing stays secret forever.

"I could see how something like this would upset you. After all, you follow a God that sometimes seems so intolerant to other life styles that some people take it too far. If I were religious in any way, it would leave me feeling a little disoriented about my faith." She answered in her logical tone of voice.

I was grateful for the fact that she did not blaspheme my religion too much. She was so good at it in the past, but it seemed like our secret relationship made her more aware and sensitive to the fact I did not like it. She only smiled and understandingly held my hand.

I asked her how long she thought we could keep the secret. So far everything had been kept on the down-low, but it only would take Angela seeing us kiss out of the corner of her eye.

"Nothing stays secret forever. We need to take extra care to not make it to obvious." She answered in an uncharacteristic tone.

I only offered a smile and squeezed her hand as my acknowledgement of the statement. Hand in hand we entered the diner for our usual seat and ordered our meal. The meal was silent. Since the day the line had been crossed, we could say a lot with our eyes and our lips.

I could not resist the urge to wipe the dressing off her lips, but somehow the lure to kiss her was too strong to resist. I gently kissed her lips and I could hear a satisfied sigh she thought I could not hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the red roadster drive by with Angela's mouth wide open in delighted shock.

I realized that our secret was no longer a secret. I guess I had audibly mumbled it. I brought it to her attention by pointing to the street by the window.

She gave me a beautiful "I will handle this one" smile that made me feel better. After the bill was paid and the tip generously offered, I helped her into the cab and gently kissed her good night. How long will I be able to do this? I thought to myself really wondering how long I could go without touching her the way my mind always had.

BRENNAN'S POV

The case had been interesting and made me glad that my main faith was in Anthropology instead of religion. I could tell that the case had rattled Booth's faith and I did not want to upset him with my anthropological insight on his religion. I knew that is not what he needed to hear. For the first time in a long time, I gave him the one second gesture as a way to show him I was just about done. I thought the best thing to do for now was to place my hand on his shoulder. I could feel the tension ease out of his muscle, making me ponder if this is what love does to some people.

I asked Booth if he was okay. He had me worried.

"The case rattled me. Of all of the cases I have had with you, this one would be the one that made me wonder about my faith and reminded me how nothing stays secret." Booth said sounding very lost.

I told him how I could understand his disorientation and confusion. I was careful not to be insulting about his religion. I understood how he felt because sometimes anthropology and science had let me down. In our years together as a team, I had learned to tread carefully on the subject of that particular subject.

I merely held his hand to show him that I respected his views even though I did not agree with them. I respected him and loved him for everything he was. It did not matter if there was an incompatibility between our views on of how the world worked. It was possible that our conflicting views that made the relationship work so well. Our differences provided a balance that was essential for this relationship to work.

"How long do you think we can keep this thing between us entirely secret?" he asked me in sounding like a thought that he seemed to verbalize aloud.

My response to his question was simply acknowledging that nothing stays secret forever. It had come out more flirtatious than I had intended it to. I could see his eye brow go up in curious satisfaction.

We ate our meal in silence as we had been for some time. The silence was not the awkward silence that we kept for so long, but one where our eyes and lips showed it. I never used to think about the idea that a look or a smile could hold so many words. It found it to be surreal and the best feeling that I had ever had.

He reached over and wiped the salad dressing from my lips with a napkin. I never knew that such interaction came with the oddest urge to kiss, but I could hardly resist the allure it had. It was so gentle and sweet that I let out a contented sigh. I tried to hide it but I think Booth ahd heard it. I managed to miss Angela's roadster drive by in my peripheral vision. Booth pointed it out to me and I knew this was something that I had to handle myself.

"There goes the idea of keeping this secret." Booth whispered in my ear sweetly.

I squeezed his hand and reassured him with a smile that I would handle Angela. The best words for the situation would have been Damage Control. With the bill and tip paid, he helped me into the cab and offered the most tender of good night kisses I have ever had in my life.

I was starting to wonder how long I could keep this up. I had seen him naked and if not for the anger, I would have been sexually aroused by the view. Since that day, I have seen that amazing body of his in my dreams. His broad, muscular shoulders and that muscular chest were hard not to see in my wildest dreams. In my mind and in my dreams, I would not be in the cab. I would be back at my place or his place somewhere in the sheets. I knew that he was a gentleman and I appreciated that. In the cab, I thought back to our Miracle conversation. I wondered when he would be ready to show me "The Miracle" that held my attention years ago. I wondered if there really was a difference between sex and making love.

**Chapter 8 Damage Control **

**Spoilers Parts in the Sum of the Whole and Pain in the heart.**

**Brennan's POV**

I woke up Saturday morning knowing that I had some "damage control" to take care of in regards to Angela. As much as I loved Angela like a sister, I knew she had a propensity to talk without regards to how it affected others. For her and Hodgins, their marriage and relationship would not change their working arrangements in any way. It would be far different for Booth and me. There were mores and regulations of the FBI we had to worry about. FBI liaisons can't date consultants or witnesses. I did not want to lose my position at the Jeffersonian or to lose a working relationship with Booth.

I called Angela to see if we could meet back at the Royal Diner for a rare breakfast between friends. Since coming back from Maluku, I had spent very little time with Angela to see how her life had been for the last year. Angela agreed to pick me up from my apartment.

I stepped into the roadster pleasantly surprised in how comfortable it was. It initially struck me as being too small and compact to be comfortable. The wind that blew through my hair was an oddly exhilarating sensation. The idea to spend one of my checks on a convertible one of these days found its way into my head. I found myself temporarily distracted from the task at hand. My main objective was to keep her from talking to anyone else about what she saw last night. She pulled up in front of the Royal Diner and we went in for some breakfast.

"So, what is the occasion sweetie, catch up time or serious discussion time?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, I thought that we could discuss how thing have been for you during the last year." I responded genially.

"Okay, so what do you want to know about my year?" She said responding with a question.

"How was Paris and how was your long honeymoon with Hodgins?" I asked genuinely curious about her adventures there.

"Well, Paris was beautiful and spending it with Jack made even better. I got to see the Louvre like I always wanted to. I even got a chance to study with some artists. I simply loved it. It was the most romantic city in the world. When you are with the man you love, it is ten times for romantic. I know it sounds so cliché, but it REALLY is true." She answered smiling.

"How were Maluku Islands and how well did your dig go?" Ange asked looking like she was digging for more than I was willing to offer.

"Well, it was hot and the hours were long. I had a lot of time to think about different things. I decided that I wanted to continue the work I do here. A year of that work was not for me anymore. I would have given anything to have my friends around. Anthropology can only substitute for friendship and companionship for a short time. After that time is up, it just becomes a poor substitute. In other words, don't worry about me leaving again for awhile." I answered supplying only what I thought was necessary for the moment.

We ordered our food and ate in a strange silence that was not characteristic for our friendship. I used to always tell her just about everything especially in the personal realm of my life. I could see that she knew that this meeting had a lot more to do with keeping something secret than it was to catch up with each other. I kept my silence to figure out how to approach this situation. Discretion was the word that came to mind.

"Actually Ange I wanted to do this because I do have something to talk about that can't be discussed in our working environment. We both know what you saw last night when you drove by with Hodgins. I will answer any questions you might have but I have to ask you for your silence in return. Booth and I e have been discreet as possible. I expect you to do the same. Consider what you saw last night a secret." I explained thoroughly before I went on any further.

Angela only nodded in agreement. That was enough for me to continue on and field any questions that she had for me.

"So how long has this been going on anyway?" Angela asked softly.

"Before we parted ways at the airport, he took my hand and he squeezed it gently. He pulled his hand away while I was did not want to let go. We walked away from each other and I know you saw when he looked back. From there, we wrote to each other all year. Along the way we both realized a lot of things. I realized that I loved him even when I never wanted to admit it to myself. We have only been together since we both got back. It hasn't been like any of my other relationships because we have not had sex yet. He has been the gentleman the whole time." I answered but more than the question required.

"So how in love are you with Booth?" she asked.

"I would have a tough time living without him around. Precisely the reason I want you to keep quiet about what you saw last night. If the FBI caught wind of this, we would no longer be allowed to work together again. I like working with him and that must be protected." I answered again not directly answering the question issued.

I could see a question just wanting to come out of her mouth that was so profoundly personal that I knew she would ask anyway. There was a certain sparkle in her eye whenever a sexual question was coming. I became familiar with it over the years when she asked about my other lovers in the past.

"So Brennan, do you want to have sex with Booth?" Angela asked ever so discreetly considering the crowd around us.

I could feel myself turning a little crimson as I tried to mentally formulate the answer. Here I was with Angela faced with the same question that Booth never spoke but I knew he wanted to ask at times. I have wanted to from the time we met. I had felt a strong sexual attraction to him from the time we met. I did not do it then because I was partially intoxicated. Since that time, I had become sexually attracted and attracted to the things of his personality. I found his compassion for people, the love for his son, and protective nature to be attractive also.

"Yes, I do." I whispered back.

Angela suggested that we pay the bill and tip. We went back to the bench where I first brought her into this business to further discuss this.

"I can elaborate a little on some of what I just said. I wanted to have sex with Booth on our first case but alcohol made it a bad idea. Right after he came back from the dead, I went to his apartment to give him a piece of my mind and I ended up interrupting his bath. At some point the conversation, he stood up in the tub without a towel. If I had not been so mad, working with him the next day would have been hard to do because of the picture that would have been in my head." I confessed knowing that this could lead to other questions that were going to be more revealing than desired.

I could see the look of mischief coming into her eyes. Booth and I were in trouble because now she knew everything. If only Ange could keep quiet, this whole thing could keep going for now at the present pace. She was now privy to a very top secret thing.

"So Ange, are we mutually agreed that this stays between you, me, Hodgins and Booth?" I asked to insure that I had the right words.

"Yes we do sweetie. I don't know why it took you so long but congratulations." Angela answered hugging me.

"Jack must be wondering where I wandered off to. I should be going." Angela said.

"Do you want me to drop you back home or is there somewhere else you would like to go?"

"Home sounds wonderful actually. It has been a long day and I still have a lot of work to do on my next book before the editor's deadline." I answered remembering deadlines I had forgotten all about.

She drove me home and when I got to the door, I found a note taped to my door in Booth's handwriting. The note simply read "_Is Angela taken care of? Let me know about 6 tonight at the diner. Booth."_

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1 pm allowing me some time to write for my book. I shut the door knowing that there was a sense of trust and disclosure between Ange and me.

BOOTH'S POV

6 PM Royal Diner seat

I waited for her at our seat with a cup of coffee and a case of the nerves. I trusted Bones to handle this situation the best way she knew how. If word ever made it to Deputy Director Hacker or any other FBI official in general purely by accident, we would not be allowed to work together again and that would be an unbearable loss. I had left a note on her door so that she would know where to find me.

I wondered what those two must have talked about. Then again women are so hard to figure out anyway. I found it hard to understand Bones even when she was not talking science. I found her so sexy because she was beautiful, and she was amazing. One step awaited us and I was not sure where she stood on it. Unlike the other women I had been with in my lifetime, this woman was the woman I genuinely loved and had regular fantasies of at night. The fantasies had become painfully vivid lately.

I watched her as she walked down the sidewalk parallel to the diner. I called her hot years ago but the years did not change that at all. She was still very hot. She must have seen the anxiety on my face when she walked in. She just gently reached down and kissed me gently to remind me all was well.

"I guess things with Angela must have gone well." I said answering to the angelic kiss.

"Angela and I came down the consensus that the information she is privy to is completely secret. I did answer a few questions. A couple of them were difficult to answer, but she got her answers." She responded.

For one night we weren't really eating anything but actually enjoying a good cup of coffee. She told me some of what they discussed out of my presence. Sensing that she was holding back a confession, I covered the coffee bill and tip so that we could go somewhere else to talk.

"Do we go to your place or mine?" I asked as the cab approached.

I saw a shocked smile on her face.

"Mine" she answered.

We got back to her apartment about 9 and spent the time talking on her couch. I could sense all of this was going somewhere. I had hopes of where but I was not sure.

"Temperance, you seem to be not telling me everything you told her because I think there is something that you never told me. I would really like to know." I said trying to get her to tell me.

"She asked me if I was interested in sex with you." She responded glowing slightly.

"And your answer was?" I asked eager to know the answer to the Angela's question.

"Yes, but it is not about the sex as it is about something that you told me about after a case years ago. I would like to know what making love is like because I have had enough partners to know what sex is. I am quite the accomplished in bed if I don't say myself I have never actually experienced what you have called a miracle. I called it an anthropological impossibility for two people to take up the same space." She answered honestly with her whole heart.

I sat there smiling as I recalled the conversation that occurred years ago after a stranger murder case involving a strange fetish. I told her about the difference between making love and bad sex. I could still recall the look in her eyes then. The soft look in her blue eyes brought me back to the present.

"The offer is still out there. I still would love to show you. I have been going half crazy for awhile now. Being the gentleman I am is tough when I would rather find out how accomplished you are. Remember, I have only done that in my delusional dreams." I responded to the revelation that I heard vocalized.

I felt her leaning into my shoulder in a way that made me feel a great deal of comfort. We were now starting the physical connection.

"So, is there anything else I should know?" I asked as she lay on my shoulder.

"I was very interested in sex the night of our very first case. I just did not want to do it while under the influence of alcohol. I would have liked to remember it. Second, you were lucky that I was mad at you when I interrupted your bath after you came back from the dead. I must confess that in hind sight, I would have found myself sexually aroused if I had looked down or had been in a better mood." She answered revealing all and turning a shade of scarlet that was so unlike her.

"Thank you for the compliment. I was drunk the first time myself and the other time was definitely mortifying for me. All the same I do appreciate the fact that you liked what you saw." I answered relieved by her responses so far.

I could feel her shift her weight to face me. We were locked together in an earthquake-like kiss that seemed last forever. Our physical responses were all there but I thought it better to wait. I did not want it to be this way. We both came up for air.

"How about we rain check this one for a better time?" I asked running my hands through her beautiful brown hair.

"You might be right." she answered looking into my eyes and smiling.

I grabbed my jacket and found my way to her door. I kissed her gently good night and told her that I would see her again sometime tomorrow. In a matter of time, I would be able to do what I always dreamed of. My greatest wish and desire to show her what making love was like. I knew in my heart of hearts that tonight would not have been the best time. I wanted to so badly but physical desire would not be enough.

**Chapter 9 Breaking News**

Sitting in my apartment contemplating my next step, I realized that Parker was the one I had left out of the equation. I had a strong desire to advance this relationship to something far more permanent and concrete. Parker would be greatly affected because she could become his step-mother. I only wanted my son to be happy. I knew that he liked her as my friend but I could not be certain that he would be comfortable with her being a parent.

I called Becca to see if there was any way that I might be able to have Parker for the weekend. I knew my weekend was not that weekend. It was the next. I had planned on proposing to Tempe the coming week but I did not want to do it without his blessing. I did not tell Becca exactly why I wanted him. It was none of her business any way who I married. The only thing that we actually shared was a child.

Becca agreed mainly because she had made plans with Brent. They forgot all about needing a sitter for him. She was more than thrilled to get my call. I asked her to not tell him that I was coming. It had to be a complete surprise.

I pulled into the drive with a lot on my mind. I was kind of worried about how he would respond to all of this. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Parker. I am glad that I had back away from the door. He opened the door and ran out to dang near tackle me with his hug.

"Ready to go Sport?" I asked Parker enthusiastically.

"Mom never told me that you were coming. I had better ask mom if it is okay. Be right back dad." Parker said as he ran back into the house to talk to his mom.

Becca came out to talk to me while Parker got his things. I was guessing that she was curious as to why I wanted him this weekend and to tell me thank you for the help. I was thinking of possible answers before she was out.

"Parker is thrilled that you came to get him a week early for your visit. I bet you have something special up your sleeve or you have something important to tell. I can't help but wonder what it is." Becca said as she tried to read my motives.

"Do I have to have a good reason to want to spend it with my son?" I asked doing my best to hide my real reason.

"Who is she? Is it that doctor friend of yours I met years ago?" Becca asked point blank.

I just stood there getting more uncomfortable by the second. I did not want her to know everything from me. I knew that once I told Parker my plans that he would end up telling Becca.

Parker arrived in the nick of time to let me know that he was ready to go. If not for him coming when he did, she would have probed me worse.

"I will have him home on time Sunday night. Don't have too much fun with Brent." I called as I walked to the car.

I could her Becca let out an audible sigh. She wanted to know my personal business and I did not tell her a word.

"So dad, what are we doing this weekend?" Parker asked genuinely wondering what I had planned.

"How does a Washington Nationals game with Bones?" I asked hoping for enthusiasm as a response.

"I did not know that Dr. Bones liked baseball." Parker replied.

"I bet that we can get her to like the game. The Booth men could get her to I just know it." I responded.

Parker only smiled and laughed. The kid was getting so big and yet he retained his child-like cuteness. I was positive that his enthusiasm for baseball might persuade Bones that sports were fun. The next morning Parker and I picked up Bones for the game. I observed how she interacted with my son during the game. Both of them seemed to be having a blast at the game. I think that she even helped parker catch a home run. How they interacted made me feel good about what I wanted to do.

Once the game was over we went back to Bones place. Parker asked instantly to go swimming in the apartment swimming pool. All three of us played a game of Marco Polo in the pool. Parker seemed to enjoy the attention. Bones seemed so relaxed and so at ease while she played with my son. We had stayed up Saturday night watching both Transformers movies. Toward the end of the second movie Parker had fallen asleep on Bones lap. When she thought I was not looking, she stroked his hair like a mom showing affection for her own child. I was certain of what I wanted to do. I need this confirmation to know for sure if I wanted to even approach the question.

The weekend seemed to go by all too fast. It seemed like it had gone from Friday afternoon to Sunday morning in two minutes. On our way up to back to Becca's , Parker and I stopped at a McDonald's to get some food. I thought it was about time to discuss what I intended to discuss in the first place.

"Parker, there was a reason that I wanted you this weekend. I wanted to see how you and Dr. Bones interact. Bones and I have become very special friends. I am thinking about asking her to marry me. I want to know what you think. If she became your step-mother, would you be happy?" I asked not as nervous as I had been back a few days ago.

"Seriously dad?" Parker exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Yes buddy, I am serious. I did not want to say anything to her until I was certain that it would be completely okay with you." I explained breathing easier.

"Dad, are you kidding? I would have a step-mother with a pool that I could swim in everyday. Please marry her dad." He responded in matchless enthusiasm.

After lunch, it was back on the road and to Becca's house. I hugged my son on the porch and told him that I loved him. There was a new energy in Parker when he went into the house. As I was about to return back to the SUV to return to DC, Becca came outside smiling and yet very irritated.

"Did I hear my son right? Are you going to ask your Doctor friend to marry you?" she asked almost incredulously.

"What does it matter to you? You son is happy about it and I made sure that I had his blessing." I answered.

Her reaction is what I kind of expected. I know that a part of her still cared for me and that she regretted how things ended between us. In the end, she chose to not marry me when she had the chance. I was kind of worried that she might say too much to the wrong person.

"Do me a favor please Becca. I would greatly appreciate keeping this secret. I have my reasons." I explained.

Forget Channel 8 for breaking news, I could have never found a better than my son to break it to the world.

**Chapter 10 When Desire Opens the Door**

The recent change in our relationship tested me more than I thought it would Whenever male suspects looked at Bones like she was some kind of New York Strip steak, I would get visibly upset. I tried my best to hide it but most of the time it was to no avail. I did my best to not show too much because if too much showed, our working relationship would be done in no time flat.

The more time that passed, the closer we got. We got closer than I ever thought possible. I still wanted to be closer, the kind of close that included a ring and a promise. I knew her feelings about marriage. I understood them mostly because I knew that she did not have the world's best experience in the family department. Some might say that she was fatalistic about relationships in general until recently.

The idea struck me that we both needed a rest and could use a good time away from the Jeffersonian. After a long day of practically nothing to do for one day, I knew what tonight's conversation would be about if I could just keep her open to it. Before I could be further discussed with Bones, I had an Assistant Director to talk to at the risk of my job and hers.

I knocked on Assistant Director Hacker's door dreading the conversation. It was awfully difficult to talk to a man who had been as interested in Bones as me. He looked up at me as if sensing that he would not like the conversation that was sure to follow.

"Sir, I need to discuss something with you. It is in regards to my working relationship with Dr. Brennan." I started trying not to sound so nervous.

"You don't want to work with her?" he asked sounding alarmed and pleased.

"Actually sir, it would be opposite. I would do anything to keep working with her. I now have a slight complication." I answered calculating my last words.

His facial expression was borderline volcano eruption. I was expecting Mount Hacker to explode, but all he did was motion for me to shut the door. I could detect some pent up jealousy and anger getting ready to come out of him.

"What kind of complications are we talking? Is it "I got stupid and got her pregnant" stupid or is it "I broke the FBI's rules of professionalism" stupid?" he asked taking on the appearance of a menacing storm cloud.

"The second would be the correct case sir. I was wondering what would happen if we married?" I answered.

"Well, you would have to either resign your job or just get reassigned. Either way, you would not be working together." He answered in a tight-lipped sort of way.

Not the outcome that Bones would be happy with at all. She said herself that she did not want to lose working with me every day. There had to be a way that I could get him to bend for us. Maybe if I worked the Bones angle to convince him to not terminate our working relationship.

"Is there any way that we could continue our working relationship without anyone ever knowing that we were married, if we married that is?" I asked.

"I could get away with it because I am a bigger fish than you. I suppose for the sake of Temperance, I could overlook it. If word ever gets out, you are on your own." He answered in a thoughtful way.

"So if I were to marry her, then we could work together until someone found out?" I asked to clarify his words.

"Yes unofficially. But for the official record, I never told you that you could. Do you understand me, Special Agent Booth? I am doing this for Temperance since I do hold her in pretty high regard. She is also the main reason that so many murderers end up locked up." He responded emphasizing the unofficial and official words.

I got the answer I needed. I left Assistant Director Hacker's office knowing what I wanted to do and it would start back at the Royal Diner. I made my way back to her office so that we could go to dinner as we had been ritually doing for some time. From there was completely up to her really.

I leaned on her doorway taking in the beauty that I could never seem to resist marveling at. I sometimes wondered how someone as stunning as her could be so complex, scientific, and tender. While I was lost in my thoughts, she must have gotten her coat and was on her way my direction. The simple brush of her hand seemed to pull me out of my personal thoughts.

"Ready to go?" she asked maintaining her professionalism since we were still in the house of the squints.

I nodded "yes"; smiling to myself knowing what I had in mind could go well.

I asked Bones what she thought about getting out of DC for a little bit. I suggested that we could go to Lake Tahoe.

"I am intrigued and I think I would like to know more?" she responded with her sexiest smile.

I tried convincing her that some good fun and relaxation was in definite order for us both.

"How does somewhere close sound? I know someone who would allow us to stay in their estate and never say a word." She answered.

For once she had me off balance. I did not see that one coming. I think I knew who she was referring to. It made me wonder if the cat's paw had made it out of the bag when Angela saw us together.

I asked Bone what her take was on marriage if it was to a man loved and understood her.

"Marriage is an archaic institution that I might be open to under the right circumstances. I might be open to it. Are you proposing that I marry you?" she responded not missing a beat.

"What if I was?" I asked smiling.

I told her that I had spoken to Parker and that he would be more than thrilled to have her as a step-mother. She seemed to smile at the news.

"Yes I would if it did not mean that it would terminate our working relationship. I love working with you too much to threaten that relationship. "She answered much to my surprise.

I asked her what she would think if I told her that I had all of that covered and taken care of.

She looked at me with her eyes an icy blue that comes with whenever I upset her. The knives went away in about 10 seconds though. I explained to her what I worked out.

After we finished our coffee, we were off to the weekend that I never thought possible years ago. Hodgins graciously offered a small part of his estate for us to enjoy the time. The wedding itself was super secret. Hodgins and Angela were sworn to secrecy since our jobs hinged on their silence. The honeymoon was a one night thing considering that work awaited us in a little over 24 hours.

The love making was phenomenal to say the least. She had always said that she was highly experienced. She blew my mind. Her skin was so soft to the touch and radiant to the eyes as she slept. That night I was able to show her the real miracle. After making love for most of the night, she fell asleep on my chest. While she was sound asleep, I was thinking how much better this had been in real life. My greatest fantasies paled in comparison to this. I was grateful for this moment in time because this was what I waited for so long. Now in place of excruciating pain, I had mind blowing comfort. Somewhere around 9 Sunday morning, I felt two beautiful eyes looking into mine.

"You were right you know. Making love is a miracle and crappy sex is just crappy sex. That was well worth the wait." She said smiling up at me.

I told her that all this was well worth the wait that we had gone through. I could not help but thank her for the opportunity to show her that beautiful miracle.

Where the future took us was not up to me in so many ways, but one thing was. No matter what came, I had Bones all to myself with no fear of ever losing her again. How long all this stayed quiet was hard to tell, but regardless the door that desire opened, we walked through this time without flinching.

BRENNAN'S POV

Things between Booth and I were going well almost to the point making it impossible to compartmentalize. I watched his body language around male suspects. I was perfectly aware that they were looking at me. I gave him a lot of credit in how he attempted to keep his emotions in check. The thought of possible marriage crossed my mind from time to time because I did want to conceive a child and a little help would not hurt. Marriage still had a tendency to unnerve me since most relationships end up failing in the end. For some reason, it did not feel like that with Booth. It felt stable, comfortable, and like the home I never knew in my youth.

Booth greeted me at my door just leaning on the frame, as usual. I could see that he was lost in pleasant thought. Of course my mind was somewhere pleasant this evening because I had plans of my own.

I asked him if he was ready to go in my most professional office voice.

I gently touched his hand in a discreet way. That seemed to have broken his train of thought. I was happy to break it though.

"Bones, how would a nice weekend away from DC sound to you? I was thinking that we could go to Lake Tahoe for a nice, quiet weekend?" Booth asked me as if dropping an invisible hint.

I told him that I was very interested in hearing what he had to say. I offered up my most flirtatious and sexy smile to reinforce my thinking.

"A weekend of pure relaxation and some well deserved fun is what I had in mind." He answered trying to sound innocent.

I proposed that we go somewhere far closer. I think that he was aware of who I was talking about. Angela had offered up the estate if we ever needed it.

I could see that I had put Booth off balance with my counter suggestion. He apparently did not see that coming.

"Bones, how would you feel about marriage if it was to a man who loves you and understood you?" Booth asked me in a less than subtle hint.

I admitted to Booth that I considered the practice of marriage to be archaic the institution of marriage was. I threw him off more when I told him that I was open to the idea. As long as it would not terminate our working relationship, I was definitely open. I asked him if it was marriage that he was proposing.

"What if I was?" he responded shooting me that charmingly devastating smile that I could hardly refuse.

"I have spoken to Parker about this particular subject and he would be more than thrilled to have you as his step-mother. I asked him before I asked you. I needed to know that he would be comfortable with it." Booth continued.

I told him how much I loved working with him and how I could never chance the loss of our working relationship. If it got in the way of that objective, I could not do it.

Booth explained to me how he had talked to Andrew about the situation. Andrew out of respect for me would allow it as long as it did not become common knowledge in the lab. Angela was already partially aware of the current situation. The idea that I could be with Booth in a way that was once impossible, if not improbable, appealed to me in an oddly joyful way. We paid for our coffee and made our way to our weekend.

It was a nice weekend. The wedding was small and very private. Only Angela, Hodgins, and a justice of the peace were present. It was what came after the wedding that I was happiest about.

I had always wondered how good of a lover Booth could have been to have women come back to him. I found out. To call the hours spent making love great would have been an understatement. It was phenomenal. He was so gentle and tender that I found myself calling all my fantasies short of the real thing. Every lover I have ever had in the past seemed to come anywhere near this experience. Booth had been right about the difference between sex and making love. He always said that making love is a miracle because two people become one. Granted that did not come to happen physically, I felt like we had connected at a level that was completely new to me.

After we made love all night, I fell asleep on his broad and muscular chest. It felt different than it ever had before. He had been 100% correct about sex and making love. Sunday morning dawned on me. I looked into Booth's brown eyes and I had to admit he was right.

I freely admitted that he had been right. Crappy sex will always be just crappy sex. Making love was truly a miracle. I felt like we were closer than we had ever been.

"I told you it was worth the wait. Thank you for letting me." He replied in a tone that I had come to love.

I did not know what was ahead of us. At least now I knew that I would never have to be alone in anything. I would have someone there to hold me, someone to talk to, and someone to share my life's work with. Not only would I have Booth's semen to create a child, but I would have him and all his experience to help me through this. I was not even sure how long this marriage would remain a secret and how long this marriage would even last. I only hoped that it would last as long as I was alive. Funny how we walked through a door that desire opened. This time we did not think about it, we just did.

**Chapter 11 Epilogue**

**Spoiler The Critic in the Cabernet.**

Every day for almost a year we carried on with our work with only handful of people aware of our secret. To my surprise, Sweets never detected a thing. Granted I could not shake the feeling that he had a sneaking suspicion something weird was going on because our counseling sessions made no mention of our personal lives.

To keep the cover, she would arrive at work a half an hour ahead of me. As soon as I was in the Hoover Building, my professional mode kicked in and Seeley was completely silent. Things changed completely one morning when I found Temperance kneeling over the toilet as if she had eaten something bad. She appeared embarrassed when I saw her there.

"It must have the Thai food we had last night for dinner upsetting my stomach. I will be fine. Seeley, please don't worry and fuss over me. "She responded as she looked at my face of concern.

I asked if she was okay out of loving concern. I had to remind her that I loved her and that I worried about her.

I asked Angela to observe her as best she could from a distance. Angela could tell that I was genuinely concerned about her well being and health. The thought had not initially occurred to me that she could be pregnant. I had not been there for Becca while she carried Parker. All the same Angela watched without too much attention being drawn to her.

"Booth, I can see what you were talking about. I have never seen her so white or so lethargic in my years of knowing her. Are you sure that she might not be pregnant?" she asked validating my concerns.

I arrived at her office ready to call it a night and take it easy for the rest of the evening. She was laying her head on the desk instead of doing work. That was so unlike her to be so tired and so sick. I walked over to her desk and grabbed her jacket. When I touched her shoulder, I saw her blue eyes bluer than usual from the pale complexion she was sporting from a day of being sick.

I whispered in her ear that it was time to go home..

She smiled weakly in acknowledgment to my words. Slowly she rose to her feet. Bones had not looked so beautiful as she did now despite the effects of morning sickness. She allowed me to drive her car for once as we made our way to her apartment so that she could get some rest.

I asked how long she had been sick. I made the mistake of calling her "Babe."

"Don't call me babe and I think it has been about 6 days now." She answered crossly.

My suspicions were definitely validated. I had always heard that pregnancy tends to make some mean mood swings and some long lasting morning sickness. I smiled as I drove because she had gotten what she wanted. Not so long ago, she wanted a child so bad that she sent me to a sperm bank to produce the donation I could see her close her eyes in the passenger seat with my peripheral vision.

"Tempe, I am going to lay you down on the couch while I make a run to the store for a couple things." I said as I carried her to the couch.

She nodded and smiled to let me know that she heard me. I made my way to the door and out to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test for Bones and a cold soda for myself. I drove back to the apartment nervous and excited all at the same time. I walked through the door to find her comfortably. I gently nudged her awake.

"Tempe, I got something for you. You might want to get this done. You might have got your wish." I whispered softly.

She looked at the box and then at me. I saw proverbial light bulb over her head as she realized the possibility of pregnancy. I gently helped her to her feet and into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she closed the door. I waited on the couch nursing my soda, wondering what the results would be. Six minutes later, she came out of the bathroom holding the test stiffly as if in shock from the results.

"Seeley, I am most definitely pregnant. I got what I wanted but now we have to try harder to hide our marriage more. I know what Andrew said but this could mess that up. What do you want to do?" She asked genuinely worried about the outcome if it made it public.

I told her that the first thing she needed to do was see her lady doctor to get the proper care. The only way to do that was to get her in as soon as possible. I informed her that she was going to take any offers of help I offered her. I was not going to hear any if's, and's, or but's. I reassured her that we would deal with each new situation as it came along. I make sure that the love showed in my voice. She needed to hear it.

Thus the journey began for us both into the world of the expectant father and expectant mother. We found our way into the baby blues.

BRENNAN'S POV

For almost a year we carried on with our professional relationship that disguised our married relationship. To Angela's credit, she did not speak about it to anyone. Sweets was most likely starting to speculate on what was going on. I seriously doubt that it escaped Sweets that we had not mention any other significant others in our lives. I did not volunteer any information that could terminate our working relationship. The sex was great and the companionship better. It was a difficult sometimes to remain professional in the office.

One morning, I woke up feeling very nauseas and dizzy. I knew that last night that we ate some Thai food so I marked it off as food poisoning. However, the bouts of nausea were there one minute and gone the next. This continued for days until Booth caught me kneeling in front of the toilet.

I told Booth that I thought it might have been some Thai food that made me sick. I tried my best to keep him from worrying so much about me. I failed despite my efforts.

"Are you sure? I know at the office, it is purely business. Here I am your husband who loves you and worries about you." Booth said lovingly.

So onward to work we went and the day had not gone much better. Getting through the bones in limbo had worn me out more than usual and I could hardly eat. I was very aware of my best friend's eyes on me all day. She looked as concerned as Booth did this morning.

"Temperance, honey, time to go home beautiful." Booth whispered sweetly in my ear to get my attention. I loved him the most at these times because he was being so loving and so discreet.

Booth brought me back home in the car. I normally did not let him drive the car but I could not drive the car myself if I was this exhausted.

"Babe, how long have you been like this?" Booth asked me with loving concern.

I must have responded very crossly to the statement by the look on his face. I felt terrible for how it came out. From the understanding look on his face, I could tell that I did not need to apologize.

I was not even aware that we had gotten back to the apartment until I felt Booth's strong arms' carrying me into the room and onto the couch.

I think I had heard Booth say something about putting me on the couch. I think I heard him say he had an errant to run. I was fast asleep before he was even out of the door.

Booth whispered in my ear that he had something for me. I think I heard something about getting my wish.

I looked at the box in his hand and then at his handsome face. I had never occurred to me that I could be pregnant until that moment. I had wanted a baby a long time ago with Booth. The difference was that I planned to be artificially inseminated instead of my means of procreation. I made my way to the bathroom with Booth's help and shut the door. I read the instructions very nervous and a little scared about its results. I did as the instructions said and waited for the indicators to show their fortune. I saw the plus sign and I knew that things had changed permanently.

I came back to the living room holding the results in my hand with shock showing in plain sight.

I informed Seeley that I was most definitely pregnant. I realized that our marriage would be a harder secret to keep once I started showing. I was seriously concerned with the consequences of the news if anyone else found out about the marriage we now had.

"One, we are going to make sure you see your lady doctor as soon as possible. Two, we are going to make sure you get the proper care you will need. Three, you are going to allow me to help when and where I can. As for the office thing, we will deal with that when it comes. This is our baby and I will do what I have to in order to make sure you are both okay." Booth said with some much love in his voice and even more love in the arms that wrapped around my shoulders.

As he held me in his arms, it occurred to me that a new chapter in our lives was beginning and I didn't know what to expect. As long as Booth was with me in this, I was ready to take this on. Anthropologically speaking, women had been procreating, conceiving, carrying and delivering children for since the dawn of man. I could do it if generations before me could. I could handle the baby blues if the man who helped in the process would be there.


End file.
